mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wiggler
Wiggler ist ein raupenähnlicher Gegner, der stets eine Blume auf dem Kopf trägt. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er in Super Mario World. Wenn Mario, Luigi, Wario oder Yoshi auf Wigglers Kopf springen, läuft sein ganzer Körper rot an. Er beschleunigt dann sein Tempo und verfolgt den Angreifer. Sein Aussehen bringt witzigerweise einige Spieler dazu, Wiggler nicht mehr anzugreifen, da er mit den roten Backen und der Blume auf dem Kopf als sehr niedlich empfunden wird. Auftritte Super Mario World frame|Wiggler animiert|left In diesem Spiel taucht Wiggler das erste mal auf. Er ist lediglich im Forest of Illusions anzutreffen. Super Mario 64 und Super Mario 64 DS In Super Mario 64 und Super Mario 64 DS ist Wiggler ein Miniboss. Er lebt in dem Berg des Gulliver Gumbas. In einer Aufgabe des Levels muss man ein Loch in den Berg stampfen, wodurch der mit Wasser überflutet wird. In der gleichen Aufgabe muss man auch noch durch das Loch in den Berg gehen. Im Berg Inneren muss man dann gegen Wiggler kämpfen, weil dieser so sauer über sein überflutetes "Haus" ist. Besiegt man ihn, wird er wieder friedlich und lebt im Berg weiter. In Super Mario 64 DS gibt es ein Minispiel mit Wiggler, wo man die richtige Farbkombination der Wiggler finden muss, um das Spiel zu gewinnen. Super Mario Sunshine In Super Mario Sunshine gibt es den so genannten Riesen-Wiggler, er ist ein Boss der in Playa del Sol auftritt. Doch bevor man gegen ihn kämpfen kann muss man ihn vom Sandvogel-Ei vertreiben, denn da hat er sich drauf gelegt. Im Kampf lässt er sich durch gezielte Stampfattacken besiegen. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars In diesem Spiel trifft man Wiggler sehr oft im Forest Maze. Sie kommen meistens aus Bäumen, aber auch in den Höhlen von Forest Maze findet man sie, nur schlafen sie meist. Durch attackieren werden diese wütend und extrem stark. An einer Stelle führt Wiggler zur Verwirrung. Wie man Wiggler in Super Mario RPG sieht besitzt er acht Beine. In Bowsers Keep bekommt man von Dr. Topper die Frage gestellt, wie viele Beine Wiggler hätte. Man hat die Möglichkeit zwischen sechs und acht zu entscheiden, die richtige Antwort jedoch ist sechs. Mario Party-Reihe * Mario Party 2 - Auf dem Western Land-Spielbrett kann ein Wiggler erscheinen. * Mario Party 3 - In einem Mini-Spiel ist Wiggler, eines der drei Gesichter die der Spieler zusammenbringen muss. * Mario Party 5, 6 und 7 - In diesen Mario Partys gibt es eine so genannte Wiggler-Kapsel, benutzt man sie erscheint Wiggler, welcher den Spieler direkt zum Stern bringt. * Mario Party DS - Wiggler ist der erste, der euch im Abenteuer-Modus um Hilfe bittet, weil eine Piranha-Pflanze seine Gartenlaube eingenommen hat. Außerdem hat er ein eigenes Spielbrett und zwar Wigglers Gartenlaube. Yoshi's Story In Yoshis Story tritt Wiggler in einer völlig neuen Form auf. Nun ist er grün und haarig und wenn man ihn attackiert wird seine Farbe blau. Wenn man all seine Körperteile zerstampft hat erhält man eine Melone. Game & Watch Gallery 4 Wiggler ist der erste Gegner von Luigi in der modernen Version des G&W-Spiels Boxing. Natürlich läuft er auch hier vor Wut rot an, wenn man ihn trifft. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! tauchen Wiggler Züge und Wiggler Laster auf. Mario Kart DS Hier ist Wiggler der Boss des siebten und letzten Rennmission-Kapitels, welches freigespielt wird, wenn man in allen anderen Rennmissionen drei Sterne erspielt hat (was sozusagen der Note 1 entspricht). Wiggler tritt auf der Rennstrecke "Pilz-Brücke" gegen Mario an und wird besiegt, indem man innerhalb von drei Runden schneller ins Ziel kommt als dieser. Trifft dies zu, explodiert Wiggler jedoch nicht (wie alle anderen Boss der Rennmissionen), sondern wird - wie auch in Super Mario 64 (DS) - wieder gelb und klein, was wohl der Niedlichkeit von Wiggler gutgeschrieben wird. Mario Power Tennis In diesem Spiel ist Wiggler ein freischaltbarer, defensiver Charakter. Sein Spezial Move ist sich in einen Fliegenden Wiggler zu verwandeln. Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit In diesem Spiel erscheint eine andere Variante des Wiggler,nähmlich Swiggler. Swiggler ist ein Boss in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. thumb|Swiggler Nach dem Sieg Über Swiggler erhält man den 2. Kobalt-Sternsplitter. New Super Mario Bros. thumb Hier kann man Wiggler nur mit einem Panzer (egal ob roter oder grüner Koopa-Panzer oder als Panzer-Mario), einem Power-Stern oder einem Mega Pilz besiegen. Er kommt nur in Welt 4 und in Welt 7 vor. Besonderheit: In einem Level in Welt 7 reitet man das ganze Spiel über auf einem gigantischen Wiggler mit sehr vielen Gliedern. Super Princess Peach Wiggler ist der Boss von Welt 4. Super Mario Galaxy In diesem Spiel tritt Wiggler in den verschiedensten Welten auf, hauptsächlich im Honigbienenkönigreich und in der Herbstwald-Galaxie. Wenn man eine Stampfattacke in ihrer Nähe macht, fallen sie auf den Rücken. Mario sollte dann draufspringen, weil sonst Wiggler wieder aufsteht und rot vor Wut auf Mario zurennt. Nach einiger Zeit wird er wieder normal. Mario lann auch direkt eine Stampfattacke auf Wiggler machen, dann ist er auch besiegt. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Im Trailer von diesem Spiel waren sie eindeutig zu sehen, aber nicht, wie man sie besiegt. Im zweiten Trailer kann man Mega Wigglers erkennen. Mario Kart Wii Auf der Strecke Blätterwald laufen an einer Stelle viele Wigglers umher, die einem das weiterfahren erschweren. Mario Super Sluggers Hier ist Wiggler ebenfalls ein spielbarer Charakter. Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser In Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser ist ein Wiggler für Bowser der Boss des Grübchenwaldes. Bowser will Krankfried von seiner Festung vertreiben und dazu die Kanone benutzen, die seine Schergen Gumbernd, Guydo und Parudi haben mitgehen lassen. Auf der Suche nach einem Riesen-Kugelwilli landet er im Garten der Wiggler, wo eine Giga-Möhre wächst. Mit Hilfe seiner inneren Helfer reißt er die Möhre aus, um sie als Geschoss zu verwenden. Dann taucht wie aus dem Nichts ein Wiggler auf und fordert von Bowser, die Möhre auch zu essen, wenn er sie schon ausreißt. Mit "innerer" Hilfe schafft er es auch. Trotzdem muss er nun gegen einen wütenden Wiggler antreten, der offenbar vergessen hat, dass er selbst wollte, dass Bowser das Gemüse essen sollte! Bowser muss im Kampf gegen den vor Wut rot angelaufenen Wiggler jedes seiner Glieder durch einen Schlag gelb färben, damit der Wiggler verwundbar wird. Nach estandenem Kampf erhält Bowser einen großen Kugelwilli as Munition für die Kanone. Außerdem gibt es im Grübchenwald riesige steinerne Wiggler, die Bowser aktivieren muss, indem er ihre Glieder in der richtigen Reihenfolge schlägt. Diese laufen dann los und machen den Weg zu einem neuen Abschnitt frei. Danach sind sie zerstört. Ein weiterer Wiggler versperrt Mario und Luigi den Weg zu einem anderen Teil des Waldes, bis sie 6 Attackenfragmente gefunden haben. Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario Galaxy 2